Genocide Soldier: The Legend of Tenten
by Uskius
Summary: Tenten, along with Sakura and Neji, is given a mission to stop Kumo ninja from expanding their country's borders into the war-torn Land of Frost. What seems to be a difficult but survivable mission escalates beyond her wildest fears. Rated M for violence.


****AUTHOR'S NOTE** **A lot of stories have the characters trying to stay true to themselves, but occasionally acting weird. This story will be the reverse of that, as I want this to be ridiculous and over the top first and with accurate characterization second. This is to be the ultimate tribute I can do for Tenten, so pass it along to a friend or read it together with someone!

**Genocide Soldier: The Legend of Tenten**

The blade sliced through her flesh, and Tenten's blood welled up from the wound like the tears of a new widow.

Then, she opened her eyes. It wasn't uncommon for her to have dreams of fighting, not while her waking life was so devoted to it. With a sigh she flung the covers off her bed and kipped up into a fighting stance, visualizing that the assassin was in the North-Northeast sector this morning. Tenten could almost see the shadowy cloth of their uniform, and blocked the imaginary assailant's attacks with an equally imaginary kunai. Suddenly, a second came in! Tenten adjusted her flowing strikes to confuse and keep the other assassin at bay, drawing the two closer together and then landing a flying knee strike to one's chin, taking their blade and slashing at the other as she came onto the first's shoulders and twisted into a neck snap.

Satisfied that she was safe enough to eat breakfast, Tenten first chucked off her One Direction PJ's and stepped into the shower. The water was hot, scalding her skin in tiny droplets like a waterfall of fire. It was just the way she liked it, as after she felt clean and glowing with heat and good health, and a soft towel was enough to ease away the water and the slight burns into a soothing warmth. This shower was just the same as the others, and after towelling off Tenten took her mini squeegee and cleared the mirror. She looked healthy, with a very well-toned stomach and elegant definition in her arm muscles, and she was still growing too. A quick glance down confirmed they had indeed gotten larger over the last few months. _Just as long as I can still see my toes..._ Wasting no more time, Tenten set aboot putting her hair in buns for the day, tightly curling up her shoulder length hair into buns, leaving her bangs out. Next was the chest wrap, followed by the day's change of clothes, her usual white blouse and red pants.

Nearly humming, Tenten took her time with breakfast, lazily eat the simple but nutritious grain hot cereal and drinking her milk. Next up was her report to the Mission Desk.

These days, now that she had been a chunin for a while, she mainly trained on her own. Of course she still got together with her old teammates to work out, but with Lee being a special jonin and Neji a regular one this was happening less and less often, and Tenten knew why. Not that she minded, she'd never been in their league in the first place. Still, she harbored her dreams of being a great kunoichi. She smiled as she first remembered trying to be like Tsunade, her awful attempt at medical jutsu and gambling. Son she'd settled into her own way of combat, which was good enough to beat Gai- albeit with an arm and leg tied behind his back. Since then she'd improved and changed her style a little bit and was a reliable part of her division during the 4th war.

So, with hopes higher than a junkie on a binge, Tenten walked up the tower and took the steps to the Mission Desk two at a saw a few familiar anuses on the way there, waving hello to Shiho who was hurrying down with a stack of papers and to Shikamaru, who had an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Within moments the weapons specialist arrived at the large office, the flow of ninja having increased. Edging in, she saw Shizune look up and wave her over.

"Tenten! This way."

Clearing her throat, Tenten stood at attention, noticing Sakura and Neji were also present. Tsunade looked up, making eye contact with all three of them and motioning Sakura and Neji forwards. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade." The three said. Neji suddenly busted out a chapman stick, his fingers tickling out a bass line and melody like two spiders passionately waltzing, while Sakura pulled out a folding drum pad, tapping out a simple beat as Tenten took the microphone that descended from the ceiling.

"Good morning!  
Soon we'll be on our way,  
But we just wanted to say...  
Good morning Lady Tsunade  
Our dearest fifth Hokage  
Oh we beg you to listen-  
Please don't give us a suicide mission!"

Just as fast as they appeared the instruments and microphone vanished and Tsunade briefly gave a composed Golf Clap. "I like what you did with the melody today, Tenten. haven't heard a variation of it in a while. Ahem, but on to business. Now, as I'm sure you all know Kumo values their military strongly; and they have not exactly been on the best of relations with us here in Konoha or the Land of Fire as a whole. And you should also know they aren't the largest of the Five Great Nations, geographically speaking. And so, with their military strength currently at a peak during a time when many nations are re-arming or rebuilding, I have received word from an ally of the Land of Fire that they are looking to expand their borders, something which would blatantly violate the Tanaka and Kurosaki Treaty. For many reasons, this cannot be allowed to happen." Tsunade paused here, letting her words sink in before continuing. "It was requested that a small team containing skills such as yours be assembled to help in order to keep the borders intact as defined by the treaty. This is an S rank, top secret mission so you will have a private briefing after lunch."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Tenten said with a nod.

Shizune gave a small smile, readjusting her hold on Tonton. "And I'd like to add that even for an S rank mission it will pay very well, and Sakura and Tenten if you two should ever try to make jonin again completing this mission will count favorably towards your promotion, I'm sure." Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"See you all in a few hours. Dismissed."

Tenten could almost see a thundercloud floating over Sakura's head. "I thought you said the song would work, Tenten."

"I did too, I haven't had anything higher than a B rank for almost seven months."

"Song or no, it seems like it was unavoidable. 'A small team with skills such as yours'? We're all fairly unique as ninja, I'd say, so she had to have been thinking of us from the moment she got the correspondence."

"There you go again, Neji," Tenten lamented. "Being logical and ruining the moment as usual."

The Hyuuga ninja shrugged indifferently. "Just saying..." Several moments of dejected silence followed until Sakura spoke up.

"Hey, how about we get in a little training before the briefing? I've never been on a team with you two before, so..."

Tenten shared a look with Neji before replying. "Sure, let's do it."

c=={========

The training had gone well. Sakura, now a veteran medic-nin, already had her support role down fairly well, and mainly worked with Tenten and Neji to fine tune things. Tenten was now able to perform a few elemental jutsu, her chakra nature being Earth. It was not a flashy nature as she might have initially preferred, but with it she was able to erect quick makeshift fortifications which she found was an excellent asset to have.

But then all that changed with the briefing.

Tenten's mouth hung open, and she stared blankly at the Hokage for a moment. "I... I'm... I'm sorry, could you repeat that please Lady Tsunade?"

"The reason for the small team size is so that Kumo won't suspect this is the wide-scale effort it really is. There are five other teams that have been placed along the border at strategic and easy passes, all consisting of three members." Tsunade motioned along the border of the Land of Frost on the desktop map. "They are not from Konoha, and it is unlikely you will come into contact with them; but if you do I am told they were advised to wear the forehead protectors of rogue ninja." Tsunade opened a drawer, and grabbed a few forehead protectors with scratched out Konoha symbols. Tenten took one, and held it in her hands. "Tenten." She looked up, to see Tsunade gazing at her. "I realize this is a heavy load on you but with Neji's Byakugan skills and Sakura's strength and healing I am confident you will be able to hold your position long enough."

"Okay..." Tenten whispered to herself, gripping the forehead protector tighter with a hot and heavy heart. "Alright," She said louder and more confidently.

"Excellent. Now, you'll be stationed here at Nakamura Pass," Tsunade continued, pointing at the map. "With it being Summer, there should be plenty of brush to provide small cover while you set up. If I remember correctly there's also some wild game in the area, so take advantage of that as well. Over to the North-West, is a small river. It isn't especially deep or fast flowing so it offers an ideal spot for crossing, or in your case, ambush." Tsunade looked back up to the team. "As I haven't personally seen the region in quite some time, that's about all I can offer at the moment, but I'm sure you'll find more to work with when you arrive. Are we all clear on this?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then you're dismissed; and this was an urgent call so you'll need to be on your way as soon as you've packed." Nodding, the team looked at each other, then turned to go prepare.

c=={========

Tenten had never carried so many weapon scrolls in her life. She'd nearly bankrupted herself stocking up on kunai and shuriken and other weapons, and it took hours just to get them all sealed away. The travel to the Land of Frost had been the standard fare, foraging for food and running for most of the day. Tenten liked to think she had become rather good at running; it seemed as if that had been what her old team did more than anything else.

"That must be the mountain up ahead," Sakura observed as she jumped along through the canopy.

"It's not quite as big as I'd thought," Tenten said. "But I guess I just think of all mountains as gigantic..." Tenten chuckled for a moment, before slipping into her role as team captain. "Neji, could you scan the area with your Byakugan if you haven't in a while? I'm going to split off and check out the area around the river."

"Alright." He briefly glanced over before nodding, and Sakura leapt off with Tenten to inspect the river up ahead. The canopy thinned out as they sped past the mountain, so Tenten motioned Sakura to a halt near the edge of the tree line. After catching her breath, Tenten looked around and got a good view of the area.

The river's mostly clear water lazily curled in from the horizon, flowing around the occasional large boulder on its way towards them. Looking back to the North, she could see there was a subtle dip in the land, a small valley between the mountain and the river. To gauge its depth she took out a kunai and leveled one edge with the horizon, and peered between it and the valley floor. _Excellent._ Next, she turned to the river again. _Hmm, I'd guess that to be around twenty, maybe twenty-five meters across at the obvious crossing point I can see from here. Also excellent._ Continuing her planning and evaluation, Tenten next took in the distance between the mountain and the river, a distance slightly too great to take in both at once from their current view point in the trees. Then Sakura pointed out something Tenten had missed.

"This place is beautiful..."

"Hmn? Oh, yeah." Tenten quietly agreed, simply enjoying her view for a minute. But before too long, Neji was back.

"The area's clear, just some wildlife active but nothing else."

"Good. I'm going to get started on setting up the battlefield; it'll take a while so I'll need you two to cover me."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura and Neji said.

"Don't ma'am me! I'm still just Tenten, for now." Clearing her throat. Tenten dropped from the tree and prepared herself. She would be using her biggest jutsu perhaps dozens of times, on a very large scale. Working up her chakra, Tenten made the Tiger hand seal and called "Earth Style: Earth-Style Rampart!" The ground shook and rose up from right beside the river bank to several dozen meters away, sloping down towards the North. Tenten nodded, then sprinted off to begin the next one. Soon, she was off to the next one, and even more after that, not stopping until she had reached the mountain, nearly exhausted.

But being the slowest member of Team Gai, she was familiar with exhaustion, always struggling to keep up; and even if far behind she still always arrived with them on time. And so, jogging back and then springing in a mighty leap onto a blouder mid-river, she crossed over and began to repeat the process, staying close by the river at first but then slowly angling away. After making over seven earthen ramparts Tenten dropped to her hands and knees, her chakra all but spent and her breath ragged. Her fortifications stretched far away to the river, and then out of sight beyond it on the other side.

"...and over towards the river... This was an excellent choice of tactics, Tenten." Complemented Neji. "No choice but to risk water walking on a river if they want to pass."

_Not a river..._ "Soldier pill." Tenten barked.

"Tenten," Sakura began, "You're exhausted. You should rest before finishing whatever it is you have planned-"

"_Soldier pill,_ and I am ordering you to give one to me!" There was a sharp silence while Sakura looked around in her hip bag and pulled it out. She handed it to Tenten with a concerned frown on her face. Slamming it down, Tenten stayed on her hands and knees for a moment before getting up and jogging back over towards the river. She hopped down, and unsealed two iron weights from one of her scrolls, securing them around her waist.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" Sakura called.

"You'll see in a minute!" And with that, the weapons master walked into the river. There were a few fearful moments where Tenten was out of sight, but then they felt a rumbling in the ground and saw her slowly begin to rise up from the bottom of the river on another Earth-Style Rampart, coming up until it was level with the others. Tenten was coughing out water, flat on her stomach.

"Tenten!" Sakura and Neji rushed over to her side, the medic-nin checking her vitals and pulling out her kit.

"Be fine," Tenten said unconvincingly as she coughed out more water. "Just need some food, I'm starving."

"And rest; your chakra levels are dangerously low-"

"Sakura," Neji cut in.

"What?"

"Look." Following Neji outstretched arm, Sakura saw the river beginning to spread out and wash over the valley.

_So that's what she was doing..._ Tenten stirred, bringing herself up to her hands and knees, and then standing proclaimed, "That lake will be red within the next few days."

c=={========

The evening meal greatly helped relieve the tension. Tenten wasn't exactly flying high, but was relieved to see Sakura and Neji now trusted her judgement a little more. However, she was so drained the effects of the soldier pill were already diminishing, her body needing the nutrients desperately. She still estimated she would be able to take a watch during the night, though. The schedule had been decided on easily enough; Sakura would take the first watch, Tenten the second and Neji would take over during the dark hours in the middle of the night. As sunset was soon approaching, the team was up on top of the dam going over their plan of defense.

"-So with that in place, the first logical thing would be to take a path around away from the mountain," Said Tenten. "So, if possible, I want to put up a spike trench on our side of the dam on the other side of the river."

"And what if they decide to try water walking?" Asked Sakura.

"My guess is they won't. They'll probably have scouted this area months in advance, so when they see this area flooded they would likely assume that one of us is a powerful Water Style user, and fighting one of those on a lake is about the last thing you'd want to do. But just in case, I have a couple jutsu ready if that should happen."

"You mentioned a spike trench, but what about any other traps?" Neji asked. "I think we should set up an explosive tag perimeter well in advance of the trench, and perhaps some shurikens traps as well."

"Good thinking. I'll go ahead and take care of those, and maybe you or Sakura could get started on finding some logs for the trenches."

Sakura nodded. "I'll take the logs, then." With a shared nod, the three finished off their fish and got back to work. As Tenten and Neji bounded through the trees Tenten once every so often took time to stick a kunai with an exploding tag on it in a limb, marking the branch for later.

"How are you holding up?" Neji asked as they bounded through the canopy.

"Well enough," Answered Tenten. "I should be better tomorrow." Her Hyuuga teammate glanced at her in silence a moment, remembering how much she used to say a kunoichi could be just as tough as any male ninja.

_I almost can't believe I used to think that... I think she's definitely proven herself by now..._

"What is it, Neji?" Asked Tenten, noticing her partner was still looking over towards her.

"Hm? It's nothing." Finding an excuse to look away, Neji turned towards the growing marsh that would soon become a lake, seeing they were past its widest point. "I think a little bit further should be a good place to start." Tenten nodded and shortly began to go to work. Tossing Neji a scroll filled with explosive tags to use, Tenten went off and spread out into the trees, placing explosive tags on strategic limbs that might be used to spring off of in a chase. In between lines of explosive tags Tenten placed kunai and shuriken traps, set to trigger at the lightest touch. By the time Neji and Tenten made it back to the dam, the sun was setting, a pastel orange glow spreading through the clouds and reflecting on the water.

"Hey guys!" Sakura called, coming back through the trees carrying a few logs. "I was able to find plenty of logs to use. You might have passes by the pile on your way back; did you see it?"

"No, but I'm guessing you were pretty busy too." Sakura nodded with a slight smile. "Alright. Let's set up the tents here, and whoever's not on watch or asleep gets to help sharpen the logs." Neji and Sakura nodded their agreement, and began unpacking the camping gear. The setup was quick, and soon Neji and Tenten were whittling down the logs. Neji noted the kunoichi's determined expression, wondering if he should try to say something to her. But before he had finally decided to do so Sakura hopped down from the dam and walked over to tap Tenten on the shoulder. "Already?" A peek at the sky confirmed that it was already dark and time for Tenten's shift. "Hmmf. See you guys later..."

c=={========

The dawn brought bloodshed.

Tenten had taken a kunai to her left cheek, drawing a thin line across it, not even wincing at the sting.

"Huh? What are you doing that for, Tenten?" Sakura asked, leaning over to see.

"We're supposed to be rogue ninja, right? I'm just getting into character."

"Well, here-" Sakura quickly waved her hand over the cut, leaving it healed but still looking fresh. "There."

"Thanks. Say, what should the name of our little group be? Team Tenten would just be lame."

"It should have a color in it, I think." Sakura suggested.

"Or have something to do with violence," Neji chipped in. "Maybe Miracle Violence Connection?"

"Hey! That's good, but... it's just there are two girls, and Sakura and I don't look all that old." Neji and Sakura traded marginally embarrassed looks before getting back to thinking of a name.

The new cut on Tenten's cheek still stood out to Neji. He'd never paid too much attention to her looks, but this new disfiguration suddenly threw her features out of balance and it bothered him... which led to him realizing that he actually liked the way Tenten looked, and hated the crimson line on her head- _That's it!_ "Gurren Lagann!" He almost shouted.

"Huh?"

"Gurren Lagann: it's got a color, and could also could refer to violence in that the head was left crimson with blood after a beating."

"That's it, Neji! Our little brigade will be called Gurren Lagann." Tenten smiled, and far away in a small corner of his heart Neji feared he might never see the smile again.

The rest of the morning was spent preparing the trenches; Tenten forming them with her Earth Release jutsu and Neji and Sakura driving them into the dirt. There were actually some left over, so they headed out into the trap zone and set up a few there, disguising a them as trees.

Upon returning to the spike trenches, Tenten ordered Neji to scan the area with his Byakugan. At first he seemed calm, but with a start he turned away from them. "North end of the lake, a group of seven coming this way!"

"Let's move out!" Tenten unsealed a katana and slung it across her back, and raced off through the trap zone to meet the shinobi coming their way. It was especially tense weaving past the explosive tags and shuriken traps. Neji signaled the advancing ninja had sensed them coming and stopped at a break in the trees. Then all at once Tenten's team shot down from the canopy, landing across from the unknowns. "Who are you, and what are you doing on Gurren Lagann's territory?" Tenten demanded, pointing a kunai at the lead ninja.

"Gurren Lagann? Damn, you guys moved in fast. Tensai scouted this area last week, said it was clear." The Kumo ninja cleared his throat, and adjusted his forehead protector. "But let's be real here: you're outnumbered two to one, and we have important business to take care of past you. Move."

"I don't think so! When Gurren Lagann claims territory-" Here Tenten looked over to Sakura.

"Uh- we do it for life."

The lead Kumo ninja sighed. "Do you _want_ to die?"

"A real man doesn't die even when they're dead!" Neji suddenly exclaimed.

"...For a bunch of young ninja you sure talk tough. If your little squad is so fearsome why have I never heard of it before?"

"What, you didn't know?" Tenten said, straightening up. "When they talk of the most fearless ninja, they talk of me and my Gurren brigade! Swift and silent as the wind, deadly as a blade to the heart, ruthless as a tailed beast! Just who in the Hell do you think I am?"

One of the Kumo nin, and younger man with long wavy black hair, raised his hand. "Umm, excuse me but what does Gurren Lagann even mean?"

A young kunoichi with dark green hair elbowed him in the ribs. "It's probably referring to a face left crimson with blood after a beatdown. Not bad; it's got a color and a reference to their style of violence." The kunoichi nodded.

The lead Kumo nin sighed again, massaging his temple. "Okay, this has gone on long enough: move or die. Your choice." _That fellow on the right must be a Hyuuga, so they'll likely have known we were coming and set something up in advance. We can't play this on their terms, I don't have enough true fighters with me to do that- this is a scouting team, not a platoon of jonin._

The staredown continued, stretching out like a rubber band. "We aren't going anywhere." Tenten drew her katana. "I can only hope your comrades back in Kumo will weep for you." With a shout, Tenten swung her sword but instead of slashing at the Kumo ninja she put her palm to the ground, using the Earth Shaking Palm Technique. The ground flew up in chunks of dirt and rubble, shuddering deeply and catching most of the Kumo nin off guard. Swiftly Tenten pulled out a scroll with a barrage of kunai stored within, unleashing it on the disoriented team, peppering them from the waist up with steel. The scout team leader had jumped up to avoid it, and flung out his own fistful of kunai. Gurren Lagann deflected them, and Tenten spied one of the Kumo ninja sneaking off into the forest. Throwing down a smoke bomb, Tenten used one of her handful of Earth Release techniques: "Hidden Mole Jutsu!" Sinking and digging into the soil, the weapons kunoichi sensed the clash up above and the Kumo ninja who had snuck off. She swiftly moved over to their location and popped up behind them, taking the poor young ninja by surprise and slashing through their neck with her katana. Creeping back to the edge of the battle, she saw an opening as the lead Kumo nin leapt back from a ground breaking punch by Sakura. Making the Bird hand seal, Tenten called, "Earth Style: Falling Earth Spear!" It was, of course, right on target and punched through the man's back easily.

"Ghuuhhh!" Coming out from the trees, Tenten walked around to face him. "Damn... brats... Hiei already sent the bird... warni..." Tenten looked away as the man died, more than a little disgusted she was about to do what she was. She slid him off the spear, then took her hand and wiped the blood from his wound over his face, leaving it red. She did the same with the other fallen Kumo ninja, and looked up to Sakura and Neji.

"Let's hang them up on the edge of the trap zone," She ordered with a bitter face. "These Kumo ninja should know who they're dealing with."

c=={========

Next on the order of preparation was expanding the trap zone near its Northern edge. "I think we've done just about all we can to prepare," Sakura said.

"Wrong," Tenten stated. "So far we don't have a good camp, and now that they know we're here it'll need to be a secure place... the skirmish a little bit ago gave me an idea: since I have Earth Release, it'll just be underground. We'd be able to strike or recover without warning."

"But do you have a battery powered light?" Asked Neji. "You won't really be able to light a lamp down there without severely reducing the oxygen supply."

"Battery powered lamp is in storage," Tenten assured. "So, how does a spot near the back of the trap zone sound? That okay?" Neji and Sakura nodded yes, and Tenten continued. "Now, Sakura, would you be able to make a tranquilizer, something that would work for animals?"

"Well, I suppose I could. What are you thinking of, Tenten..."

"Explosive tags on the local wildlife. With just the three of us there's not a whole lot of ground we'll be able to cover if a decent sized number of their ninja come after us, they could separate us or surround us like that." Neji and Sakura shared nervous looks, never having seen this side of Tenten before. "Could you do it, please? I want to get started on the base."

"Alright..." With a nod of thanks Tenten jogged off to fix up the underground base, Neji right behind her.

"Tenten," He started, "What's going through your mind? Sakura and I are a little worried."

"Nothing's wrong, Neji!" Tenten snapped, wishing she hadn't. "It's... this- this is war, I can't be all happy go lucky. Just let me focus right now..."

"Hn." With no further words between them, they quickly came to the Southern edge of the trap zone. Tenten looked around before picking a tree with a wide trunk, and made the hand seals for the jutsu.

"Tunneling Technique!" The earth opened up in a circle, like a mouth waiting to be fed. "Back in a minute, let me know if anyone comes up." Tenten hopped down, disappearing into the darkness. Neji heard rumbling sounds from the depths, and belatedly activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. _Nothing around except a few deer. I guess that's her down there._ Sharpening his focus Neji searched farther beyond where he'd looked before, still finding nothing. Switching his Byakugan off, Neji looked down and saw a light briefly flicker.

"Coming back up," Announced Tenten. She sprang up from the tunnel, landing right beside Neji. "It's about fifteen feet square. That sound big enough?"

"It's small, but it'll do."

"Okay, let's put together a door real quick and then check back in with Sakura." The two quietly looked around for some vines and sticks, staying near the tunnel. "Hey, Neji, I'm sorry I was a little snappy just a bit ago. I didn't mean to be."

"It just doesn't make sense, Tenten. You weren't like this during the fourth war at all."

"Well that wasn't about me! That wa- this is all on my head, Neji! If we fail here it's basically all my fault!"

"Fine then, make this about you! Sakura and I are feeling a lot of pressure too, but you haven't asked us about how we're doing!"

"I haven't had any time, I've been too busy! You and Sakura have basically just been sitting around!"

"Because- just, never mind."

"No," Tenten said, dropping her sticks and walking over. "If you've got something to say, say it!"

"Alright then! If you don't want us sitting around, give us more to do! You seem to have everything planned out."

"I don't! I'm just making this up as I go along!"

It was at that point Neji suddenly had an electric guitar in hand, and a foot on an amplifier. "Make this will get you to see things my way!" Playing an A minor pentatonic also based in C major lick Neji closed his eyes and leaned back as a suspiciously dramatic wind picked up; then he shook out his hair as he ripped out a fierce pinched harmonic. He nimbly picked out a series of palm-muted notes, slowly letting off the dampening as he increased his speed and moved up the fretboard, before flinging his arm out as he plucked a high note note, putting some wild vibrato on it, then he activated his Byakugan and brought the guitar up to behind his head. He switched up his genres from a bluesy metal to a frumious fugue. Slipping off his sandal, Neji stretched up his foot and leaned back, using his toes to further aid his fretting. Then Tenten realized that though the style was different, he was still centered around the same scale he'd started with. Bringing the guitar back down in front, Neji unzipped his pants and used his penis as a capo for some strict legato fretwork and eight finger tapping, doing a quick five knuckle shuffle of notes into a strange barre chord using nine of his fingers and strumming with his pinky.

Tenten kicked Neji in the groin. "Neji, you idiot- I... I guess that was cool but I need to stay focused... just..." Sighing, Tenten pulled up Neji's pants and helped him to his feet. _I'd always been wondering about it, and _this _is how I find out? I'm not sure if this week could get much worse._ "Come on, let's go finish getting woo- um, sticks."

With the argument behind them, the door was constructed remarkably fast. Sakura was still concocting the tranquilizer when they returned. The pink haired kunoichi looked between her teammates but said nothing for a moment. "I'm almost done," She said without looking up. "It's need to sit for a while, though. Anything else planned, Tenten?"

"I just thought of another trap to set, on the Northern side of the lake. It would take me a while, though."

"Another trap? At the rate you're going we won't even be able to move around," Sakura joked.

"Just be careful near the Northern edge of the lake," Tenten warned as she began jogging off.

"So what's this one?" Neji asked, running alongside her.

"Mud Wolves. They should give us enough time to move into position if they're activated." Neji silently nodded, and scanned the area with his Byakugan while Tenten went to work.

c=={========

The deer peacefully nibbled on the grass at the water's edge, enjoying this new place to drink.

And then then needle connected with its neck, the fast-acting tranquilizer doing its work. Tenten swiftly approached and fixed an exploding tag on its belly, before seeing a few birds roosting back in the trees. Three needles were expertly flung their way, right on target and causing the plump little fliers to tumble off the branch. Speeding back Tenten was able to catch them all, not wanting a wing or anything to get broken. The explding tags were placed under their wings, and Tenten climbed back up the tree and put them back on the branch.

Having spent most of the day applying tags to the local wildlife, Tenten nodded and decided she was done with the task. Neji and Sakura were in the base, having moved all their equipment there earlier in the day. "-But that's mostly because he's just a hiding being a perv- oh, heh you're back, Tenten."

"Hey Sakura. You guys all settled in?" Her teammates nodding, Tenten continued. "I'll take first watch tonight, and pop back in if I need back up." Neji nodded again, stirring the soup on the camp stove. Tenten's stomach grumbled, and he handed her a cup and spoon, ladling out some of the chicken and noodle stuff for her. As she had the occasional spoonful she drew in the dirt with one finger to begin her planning. _Won't go over the lake, zero visibility at night there. Hmm... The forest is pretty thick just ahead of the trap zone, and there would be plenty of cover in shadow towards the lake if they came while the moon was out; there are some bushes there too... the Mud Wolves trap doesn't go over that far so maybe something else in that little stretch..._

c=={========

Robato Jizumaya was a marginally successful ninja from Kumo. It was in his blood; both his parents had served and when the time came he enrolled in Kumo's Ninja Academy and trained his best. He was known for his eccentric and easy-going manner that stayed with him even during battle, except during the toughest moments, when a volcanic eruption of unrivalled fury would be let loose. He was known to like puppies, and had a special fondness for chocolate and for cheese cake, and music as well.

Beyond that, he was known for his love of swords. As many Kumo ninja did, he had learned how to use one and excelled in the art.

So, as his squad travelled towards the Land of Frost, they were suddenly assaulted by a ninja that launched a barrage of shuriken! The trap was expertly set, the trajectory of the flying stars precisely at face level of ninja sneaking in the shadows- five ninja went down. The squad leader, a battle-hardened woman with close cropped brown hair, sprang up as she deflected a shuriken and prepared to slash at the assaulting ninja- but she stopped short!

"No... the _bastards..._"

"Michoku-san, what is it?" Questioned a squad member from the rear. The woman stepped aside, and pointed to the ninja. They were slouching forwards, and it was now clear they were not alive.

"They got Robato-kun." A shock ran through the Kumo ninja, with "What?"s and "No!"s.

"I hadn't heard he was with the advance party..."

"Last minute replacement," Michoku-san answered. "I'd wanted him with us like usual but Lord Raikage picked him, not me."

Another ninja stepped forwards to Robato's body, a tall and lean man with a stubbly beard and short hair just beginning to curl. He had mentored Robato. "If they used him like this there's no telling what kind of crap these guys'll pull. We're gonna need to stay extra alert."

"Then take your squad sweep the area while Bachiko and Goro work on healing everyone," Michoku-san ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Signaling to his squad far behind, the man made the mistake of walking into the forest. The explosive tag caught him off guard, and blew him sideways. Tenten, now alert to the trespass, was on her way to the scene.

"Ambush!" Michoku-san called. The ninja scrambled into formation and edged into the forest. More traps were activated, and Tenten popped up from the soil to quickly launch two scrolls worth of kunai and shuriken at the Kumo nin, before sinking down and going back to the forest and unleashing a scroll from the trees. Focusing up a bit of her chakra she used her Falling Earth Spear jutsu to great effect, keeping the angle of the spikes low and catching multiple ninja on only a few of them. "Dammit, we're surrounded! Break up, don't let them pack us in!"

"It's too dark, I can't see anything!' Tenten said, popping up in the middle of a group as she planted explosive tags on a few members.

"Then everyone stand back, I'll see if I can flush them out!" Making a few hand signs, Michoku-san called, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The fireballs shot out from her mouth, weaving around many of the nearby trees before fading. Slyly working her way back towards Robato, Tenten planted a few more explosive tags.

"I saw something move in the bushes!" Tenten shouted, pointing North into the forest. Several ninja turned to look, which was when Tenten made the hand seal for detonating her explosive tags. Ninja were sent flying, dozens caught in the blasts as they had separated into tight groups.

"What the fuck? What is this?" Michoku-san wondered, trying to stay calm and failing miserably. This was further compounded by Tenten unleashing a burning rain of kunai with explosive tags attached, rapidly reducing the already dwindling numbers of the two Kumo squads. "Pui Pui, get away and prepare a report! We're gonna need some serious backup if want to take Nakamura Pass!"

Tenten popped up back at their rear, and took down the fleeing ninja she guessed was Pui Pui with a quick kunai stab. "I'm sorry, Gurren Lagann doesn't allow survivors."

The nearby ninja whipped back around to her. "Wait a minute, you?" One said, recognizing Tenten's voice from moments ago.

"Of course! When they talk of unforgiving slaughters and massacres unseen from the shadows, they always speak of the great Tenten and Gurren Lagann!" Another exploding tag went off in the background as Tenten finished speaking.

"Well, Tenten- if that is your name- I haven't heard of Gurren Lagann before but you can bet you'll be on Kumo's radar after this." Michoku-san drew her katana, and walked towards Tenten.

"I think you missed the part about unforgiving slaughters and no survivors," Tenten said, drawing her own katana. _I can't do this I can't, Sakura and Neji hurry up I'm not a kenjutsu specialist! I'm still outnumbered majorly here!_

"Well then maybe it's time I gave you a taste of your own medicine!" Michoku-san leapt forwards, and Tenten threw down a smoke bomb to cover her use of the Hidden Mole Jutsu. She popped up in the middle of the loose group that had formed after her barrage of exploding kunai, quickly taking down three before the surrounding ninja knew what was happening, cutting down another two as she tried to make it into the trees. Her way was blocked quickly by Michoku-san and four other ninja, but Tenten pulled out a scroll and spun around, letting out a spray of shuriken and kunai. This time several of them were deflected, but it was enough for Tenten to make her way back out towards the lake. She was slightly out of breath from her quick back and forth movement, but ready to keep going. _About a dozen standing... I think I got their medics. That lady with the sword will be a problem if I draw this out..._ Tenten thought of her offensive jutsu, but didn't really have so many she could use at the moment; she was still a little down on chakra from setting up the dam.

While Tenten was panicking over what to do the Kumo ninja still standing moved in, weaving back and forth on their way to her. Noting one of them had been grazed in one of her kunai assaults, she waited until they were in range and engaged them, managing to slice them down after a furious and brief clash like a sudden swarm of fireflies. Working up her chakra, Tenten used her Earth Shaking Palm jutsu... but instead of the force coming from her palm, it radiated out from a sudden stomp of her foot during her retreat. This was something she had worked diligently on after discovering her chakra nature, and once again it was a life-saving distraction. She managed to fling out several kunai from one of her vest scrolls, most of them connecting but still a few being deflected. Now with some space between her and the Kumo ninja, she pulled a large scroll, flinging it up high into the air. "Weapon Control: Tensasai!" The rain of summoned weapons streaked down through the darkness like white bolts of lightning, impaling and lancing through many of the shinobi from Kumo, bringing down some of the ones still standing and finishing off the ones too injured too fight. Tenten breathed heavily, bringing her katana up again.

"Retreat!" Michoku-san ordered, holding a wound in her side. "Carry as many fallen as you can-"

"I said... _NO SURVIVORS!_" Tenten yelled. She charged forwards at Michoku-san but the Kumo jonin threw down a handful of caltrops, Tenten stepping on one with her full body weight, unprepared for the move. Even as she cried out, her mind was racing as she tried to think of _something_ to do; and so she fought through the pain for a moment and worked up most of her remaining chakra for a last jutsu. Making the Boar and Ox hand seals along with a technique specific one, she said, "Earth Style: Earthquake Slam!" Being unfamiliar with the jutsu, two of the Kumo ninja looked over their shoulders as they retreated, only to find it affected the very ground beneath their feet, twisting and turning in on itself like an earth-bound whirlpool. The edge of it caught the lake, the water running into the lowered ground and rising over the heads of the trapped shinobi. Getting up to run after the escaping ninja, Tenten wasn't careful of where she stepped and her good foot came down on another caltrop, bringing her pursuit to a screeching halt. Summoning up her strength, she pushed herself up to her knees and threw her katana, managing to catch a retreating shinobi carrying two of his wounded comrades right in the base of his neck, downing him. Tenten crawled over to them, the screams of the Kumo ninja still ringing in her ears. And several moments later Tenten arrived at the fallen man, pulling the katana from and finishing off his squad mates with two quick slices.

Gritting her teeth Tenten got up to her knees and dragged them back over to where she'd used Falling Earth Spears, and hung them up. Using blood from the slashes on their necks, she painted their faces with it, and wrote "Gurren Lagann" on one's flak jacket and "Beware" on the other's. Shortly afterwards, however, the adrenaline and panic and screams of the the Kumo ninja boiled over and spilled past Tenten's lips in weak spurts of vomit. Nearby was a spear summoned from one of her scrolls, but before Tenten could drag herself over and use it as a walking stick she felt arms close around her and carry her away, and she gave in and closed her eyes.

c=={========

"Just the three of us, Lord Raikage." Risa Michoku supplied. She was currently standing in his office and giving the debriefing of the disastrous mission to Nakamura Pass.

"What were their numbers?" He questioned, leaning forwards on his desk.

"It was difficult to tell," Risa said, swallowing and fidgeting a little. "At first it seemd we were surrounded by a force of at least a score, but then their leader- or one of their members, I don't know- came out to battle us directly."

Renji Fudo, who had managed to survive the explosive tag that caught him off guard as he walked into the forest, spoke next. "I'm certain that at least they have an Earth Release user, and perhaps a Water Release user as well: they dammed the river, and turned the valley and surrounding area into a lake. The ninja who engaged us after the initial barrage of kunai was a young kunoichi, and from what I was able to see was adept at launching waves of weapons from scrolls."

"So possibly this was the work of one ninja... what did your sensor types pick up?"

"Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, Lord Raikage." Said the third surviving ninja, a young man with a sharp chin and black hair. "It was literally like they appeared from nowhere, and disappeared once the kunoichi came out."

"Ninja are not spirits, they have to hide and return to somewhere!" Shouted the Raikage. "And as mastery of space-time ninjutsu is uncommon, then it is likely you only encountered this one kunoichi you speak of." Sighing, the Raikage calmed himself and continued. "Tell me of her."

"Ruthless," Said Risa as she shook her head. "Even as we retreated I could hear her continue the attack."

"What was it she said?" Asked the young man with black hair. "Something like 'when they talk about unforgiving slaughter and massacres they speak of Tenten and Gurren Legon', I think."

"And this was certainly that," Renji said. "Beyond the ambush, Lord Raikage, she also used the body of one of my pupils in a trap..." The office was silent after that, until the younger man, who was named Homboi, cleared his throat.

"About her, Lord Raikage, she may have some skill with space-time ninjutsu. I wasn't able to sense her movements at all, and she was able to appear amongst us a couple times." Risa nodded in confirmation. The Raikage was not pleased with this, and a low growl was heard from him.

"...Were you able to discern what nation she was from?" He asked, looking to each of the ninja across from him.

"It was too dark to read her forehead protector, but she wore a Konoha style flak jacket, so I assumed she and Gurren Lagann were rogue ninja from the Land of Fire."

The Raikage liked this even less, and swore loudly. "That damn treaty... well regardless of it, we will proceed as planned; only now we will do it under the banner of liberating the Land of Frost from Tenten and Gurren Lagann's hold on it. First, I should think a team of the most expert sensor types will sweep the area of the pass for any traps or hideouts. Then pull the other border penetration squads to form a single strike force that will be headed by you," The Raikage said to Renji and Risa, "And Darui as well." The Raikage stood, and tapped a secret button on his desk that made two amplifiers rise up from it. A microphone popped up, and A snatched it out of the air as a few heavy power chords blasted from the speakers, leading into a hard-driving, determined guitar riff. The Raikage growled into the microphone:

"Ooooh, YEAH!  
We will not die this way! In unification  
They cannot break these chains of faith! Yeah!"

The guitar riff slowed down, and the Raikage continued.

"Let them do their worst  
Never more slaves to iniquity!"

The guitar changed into the chorus, arpeggios sliding up and down.

"We will not die this way- this is absolution!  
Death claims us no more!"

Mabui had a microphone as well, and sang the last lines of the chorus, more gentle and chiming arpeggios on the guitar playing through the speakers now.

"Do no grieve, end the suffering  
We will live, live eternal..."

Then the opening riff kicked in again, and the Raikage continued.

"Will you take a stand among the dead?  
Burn your fear, and hold fast to life!

We will not die this way- this is abolution!  
Death claims us no more!"

"Do not grieve, end the suffering  
We will live, live eternal..."

The chiming arpeggios slowed and faded after a last chord, and the amplifiers sank back down into the Raikage's desk. "Move out immediately. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Renji and Homboi and Risa bowed, and turned to leave.

c=={========

Tenten was in the underground base, resting from the ambush. Neji had carried her back after the battle, and Sakura took care of her injuries. It wasn't just the ones on her feet from the caltrops: there were several cuts on Tenten's arms and legs that had gone unnoticed during the slaughter. At the moment it was quiet, with Tenten and Sakura lost in their thoughts, but that changed when Neji came back in holding up a piece of paper.

"Messenger bird," He said.

"From Konoha?" Asked Sakura. "Are they calling us back a little early?"

"No, it's from- well, just let me read. Ahem. 'Nakamura Pass team: My some difficulty, my team and I were able to hold off an advance scouting team from Kumo- but the day after, a full two squads followed. With the use of certain jutsu I will not mention we were able to hold them off as well, but were perhaps slightly careless and pursued them South towards where you are stationed. They may make a try at getting through, and might have backup as well.' And that's it."

"Well, it makes sense they'd have backup," Tenten said. "In fact, if any more Kumo ninja come our way we should be expecting a lot more."

"How many would that be?" Sakura asked, looking from Neji to Tenten.

The latter sighed. "Several dozen, maybe even in the hundreds. I encountered what I'm going to guess were two full squads as well." Sakura's eyebrows went up, not having heard just how many Tenten had held off. "That will definitely be too many for me to handle by myself..."

There was a short, distinctly uncomfortable silence before Sakura spoke up again. "How do you think they'll adapt after the ambush? It's unlikely they'll try that stretch between the lake and forest again."

Tenten nodded her concurrence. "If I was them, the first thing I'd do is send a team to sweep the area for traps or hideouts," Looking to Neji, she said, "So if you scan the area with your Byakugan and detect a smaller team, I don't think we should worry too much." Thinking a moment, Tenten laid out her plans. "Since they'll know that one of us has Earth Release now, I'm thinking their main angle will be to move over the lake to avoid any jutsu I could throw at them from cover in the forest; it has less cover but they'll have a big enough numbers advantage to nullify that. Then... while we're busy dealing with them..." Tenten drew a rough outline of the lake and surrounding area in the dirt, her eyebrows furrowed in focus. "...they'll have a smaller team circle around the obvious traps we've set up in the forest to engage us from the rear. Hmm... alright. Let's pull the trap zone down here to the South-West, by the dam," Said Tenten as she drew a line in the dirt. "And leave the border near the North end of the lake intact. I'll set up more defenses near the Mud Wolves too." Tenten stood, and picked up her weapon scrolls. "Let's get going."

It was painstaking work moving all the explosive tags and shuriken traps, taking most of the morning and afternoon. The new line was set, and Sakura went off with Tenten to fix the new traps. They were floating explosive tags placed on the lake, some in the still center and other that moved with the current; more placed on the local wildlife, and even a few shuriken traps fixed on the poor animals. Then, Tenten ventured past the new line of the trap zone, setting up another Mud Wolves trap. "That all for now?"

"I guess... all we can do now is wait."

Or not. "Tenten!" Neji shouted, running up. "I saw a team of five ninja moving in from the North!"

"That's probably the sensor team," Tenten said. "I'll handle them."

"But, if they're the sensor team won't they sense you coming?" Pointed out Sakura.

In spite of herself, Tenten smiled. "No. I'm next to impossible to sense when using the Hidden Mole Jutsu. Back in a few minutes!" Abruptly, the ground under Tenten rippled and she sank into the dirt.

Sensing the position of the advancing shinobi, it became obvious to Tenten they had stopped near the Northern edge of the trap zone. Not even surfacing from the ground, she worked up her chakra and used her Falling Earth Spears jutsu, aiming purely with the sense of magnetic forces the Hidden Mole Jutsu opened up for her. Immediately there was a slight lessening of her sense of them, indicating her aim was true and they'd at least been taken off their feet. It stayed diminished as she traveled up through the soil to behind them, and when she surfaced she saw the spears had indeed carried the Kumo ninja off their feet. With a grim face Tenten leapt from spear to spear, deeply stabbing into their necks to make certain the job was finished. Turning them around on the spikes, Tenten went about covering their faces with their blood, and decided Gurren Lagann would write vulgar and cheeky messages on their flak jackets. "Didn't see that one coming," Was written on one's, and "It's a trap!" was put on another's. _Hmm, it's a trap... why not._ Wiping the blood on her flak jacket, Tenten got started on setting up the single heaviest trap yet: multiple exploding tags on the fallen Kumo ninja, hidden wires that would trigger kunai and shuriken barrages upon the bodies' removal. Covering up her tracks, Tenten leapt off to rejoin Neji and Sakura.

"Did you pick up anything else while I was over there?"

"No, nothing else," Neji answered. "But if they've sent the sensor team out..."

"...I know. I think all three of us should keep watch tonight, no more than one person asleep. I'll be part of the first watch."

Sakura nodded. "Then I think Neji should rest first, and you'll take the next rest after him."

"Alright," Neji and Tenten said at the same time. "But before then let's go over the plan again." Nodding in agreement, the team walked back to their base.

c=={========

"Still no word from Fengsui's team?"

"No, Fudo-san. It's been five hours since they went out. No message birds or anything."

Renji Fudo looked over to one of the other leaders of the strike force. "Darui, your thoughts?"

"If it's been this long then I'd assume they met the same fate as the advance team did."

"I still can't get my mind around it," A Kumo kunoichi began, "They were some of the best sensor shinobi Kumo's had for years and they _still_ couldn't see Gurren Lagann coming?"

"Remember, it's highly likely Tenten has skill in space-time ninjutsu. And I'd also be willing to best Gurren Lagann has their own top-level sensor type." There was a murmur of agreement amongst the Kumo ninja.

"Samui, how about you?" Renji asked.

"I agree with Darui, it's unlikely they would take this long even if there were a large number of traps set up. I say we cool our heels for the moment and hold off the advance until later. Pre-dawn, maybe. If this group is large enough we may be able to catch some of them asleep and the others at the end of their watch. Renji, Darui, Risa?"

"Sounds good to me," Risa said. "Before sunrise would be a good time for my squads to split off and curl around to the Southern end of the lake. Speaking of lake, Darui do you have any Water Release users in your squads besides yourself?"

The man nodded sagely. "I was allowed to handpick several for this."

"Alright. Let's get set up and then move out in six hours." The other squad leaders nodded, and began passing the decision back through their ranks.

The shiver passed down Tenten's spine, and she was glad none of the Kumo ninja were close enough to hear the shaking leaves. She had known there was no way she would be able to take on as many shinobi as there were probably going to be coming, and seeing their numbers only made that more clear. So, when she had been relieved of her watch duties, she snuck off and scouted the area ahead of the trap zone. Her search had been rewarded with the discovery of Kumo's forces, so she held her ground before another of her spur of the moment plans popped into her mind.

She had taken the flak jacket of one of the fallen ninja from her ambush, as well as their forehead protector, and let her hair down. She waited for the Kumo ninja to settle in for the night, then popped up inside the perimeters of the camp, fixing explosive tags on random tents.

"You should get some sleep," She heard someone say behind her. Turning, she found it to be Darui, and could barely keep from freaking out.

"There's no way I could be sleeping right now, sir. I wish I could, but I've got way too much adrenaline pumping through me."

"I think most of us are the same way; especially Risa. She was really close with her squad... I almost feel sorry for the members of Gurren Lagann she gets her hands on." Tenten silently nodded, and Darui turned to walk away. "Tell her I have my tactics ready to discuss if you see her."

"Yes sir." Her heart hammering hotly in her chest, Tenten took a few calming breaths and then continued her walk through camp. She didn't feel as safe placing the explosive tags now and only fixed on a few more to have some in every quarter of the camp. Reaching the edge, she whispered to one of the ninja on watch, "Headed out to relieve myself. Back in a bit." They nodded and she passed by, waiting until she was in the darkness behind a tree to begin putting down the kunai trap. She stayed low an in some cases sank into the ground with her Hidden Mole jutsu until it covered a short semi-circle on on side of the camp. She then traveled underground to the opposite side of camp, back to the treeline and into the branches. _Here we go_. Tenten formed the detonation seal for the explosive tags, the fireballs popping up like droplets of blood flung from a blade. Waiting just a few seconds for confusion to set in, Tenten flung up two scrolls, a downpour of kunai with exploding tags on them being unsealed and coming down on the camp. The bursts of fire sent Tenten's focus and adrenaline into overdrive and she dropped from the tree, burrowing into the earth and popping up at random points in the camp, slapping explosive tags on the Kumo ninja as they got organized. The kunai trap was triggered, and Tenten used this as a cue to get away and trigger the second round of explosive tags, and use her Earthquake Slam jutsu. As the camp literally spiralled into chaos she unsealed another scroll of explosive tag-laden kunai and made her departure.

Back near the scene of the first ambush, she switched out her flak jacket and forehead protector, and used the Hidden Mole Jutsu to get back to camp. She made it back through the wall just as Sakura dropped down the entry tunnel. "Tenten?"

"Oh, just- furiously having a go at myself, nothing wrong. At all."

"Liar, your pants aren't stained there. What really happened." Tenten caught breath, and Sakura's eyes went wide as she heard the tale.

c=={========

A smashed his hand down on the desk, sickened by the number. "This is madness!" He did not fully trust his speaking skills at the moment, so he motioned for Samui to continue.

"We searched the area afterwards, and found no traces of movement except for one." Even such a level-headed ninja such as Samui swallowed in anxiety before the news. "There was a short set of foot prints that seemed to indicate the person who set up the kunai trap walked out from the camp."

A deadly silence passed over the Raikage's office, none daring to break it for a few long minutes. "If I may offer some speculation, Lord Raikage," Risa said, clearing her throat. "The style of the attack was the same as the ambush I previously spoke with you of: barrages of shuriken, exploding tags and an earth style jutsu. I'm inclined to think it was the work of Tenten and Gurren Lagann."

The Raikage let out a furious sigh. "So little of this make sense it is ridiculous! Were there not shinobi on guard? How could this Tenten and her subordinates come so close unnoticed? And furthermore how did they locate the camp in the first place?" Trying to calm himself enough to speak coherently, A thought for a moment before continuing. "Three things. First, have Darui and Renji and what remains of their squads return from the Land of Frost. Second, we will swarm Nakamura Pass in numbers they will have no hope of ambushing. Third, we will contact the Hokage seeking information on Tenten and any other recent rogue ninja from their village. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then you're dismissed."

c=={========

It was a picturesque day at Nakamura Pass, with a few fluffy clouds scooting across the sky and a gentle breeze.

Tenten had never been more scared in her life. The news of her raid had not gone over well with Neji, and Sakura kept sending her betrayed looks that made Tenten feel unclean. The day after had been spent resting and retrieving used weapons, and planning for any more action from Kumo. Tenten knew there would be no surviving any force they sent this time, and was constantly looking towards Neji wondering if he had spotted any movement. She had run out of ideas for traps, and her mind was racing back and forth for new ideas to fortify the pass.

_Here I am, a little over eighteen years old, and almost certain to die in the next couple of days. I haven't even kissed the guy I like or been on a proper date yet! I've been so focused on fighting I've missed out on all the really important stuff..._ Tenten sighed and kicked at a twig, walking over towards the lake to begin another walk around it. As she walked around the shore, she sensed someone fall into step beside her. "What is it..."

"Things have been tense around camp. Maybe I just wanted some fresh air."

"No, that's not it, Neji! There's something you're try to say to me but you won't say it, and that ridiculous guitar solo didn't explain anything! I- I just can't deal with all this-" Tenten gestured around at the lake and woods here- "Anymore, and I know there's worse coming and the mission isn't over yet-"

"I tried telling you before, but I'll just say it very plainly now- you're not doing this alone, Tenten! Even when you should have been resting you went out on that extremely dangerous raid, _by yourself._ I don't want this to be happening to you any more than you do!"

"Well there's no other option! It's not you or Sakura Kumo is after!" Neji stared into Tenten's eyes, hurt and frustrated.

"...What if you weren't doing this for yourself, or for Konoha?" The weapons kunoichi stared blankly at Neji, and he threw his hands up in defeat. "...Why don't you understand what I'm trying to say, Tenten?" Neji shouted, grabbing Tenten by the shoulders and almost shaking her.

"...Because I'm scared, Neji... If you're getting at what I think you are, I would just have that much more to lose..."

"And if you keep going on like this you'll never even have it in the first place!"

"Neji, no! Just, don't do this to me right now. I promise someday, that... after..." Beginning to tear up, Tenten turned away and kept walking.

And that was when things went as wrong as they possibly could. Neji walked away and activated his Byakugan, meaning to do a quick scan before going back down in the base for a snack, when he spotted a line of advancing ninja... "Tenten!"

c=={========

"No enemy shinobi have been detected, ma'am."

"Alright," Risa nodded. "But that doesn't mean a whole lot when you're dealing with Gurren Lagann. Keep your sensor types on guard and let's move out!" The order was passed along down the ranks under Risa's command, and she led them past the scene of the massacre and into the forest. The tide of Kumo ninja was unhalted for a few moments, leaping throught the canopy with speedy coordination, until Risa spotted ninja up ahead. "Halt!" She called over her shoulder. Moving closer, she saw that once again it was Kumo ninja, in a grotesque state impaled on earth spikes. _Faces covered in blood... this was the work of Gurren Lagann, for sure._

"'Peek-a-boo?' Who the fuck does things like this?" Questioned one of her officers, stepping up beside her.

"Tenten. She's definitely got no problems with disrespecting the dead. Risa briefly read the other short phrases written on her fallen comrades' flak jackets, before speaking again. "Sensor team, to me!" In a few short seconds, the ninja ran up and knelt at her side. "I want you to _thoroughly_ scan this area."

"Uh- ma'am, we worked a small ways into the forest, this area-"

"DO IT!" Gulping, the sensor ninja backed away and ordered his team to spread out, facing all the cardinal points and moving around. In about a minute he returned.

"It's clean, Michoku-san."

Shaking her head, the woman gave her next orders. "I want you to stay behind with the bodies while the rest of us press on," She said to the first six ninja she saw behind her. "Everyone else let's get on the move!" Going around to the side, Risa took a glance at the ninja removing the deceased Kumo ninja from the spikes, seeing the one with "It's a trap!" written on its flak jacket being taken down.

No sooner than it was removed, the kunai and shuriken traps were triggered. The first two lines of her regiment went down with her sensor types, and before Risa could shout her commands the exploding tags on the dead Kumo ninja blew up, which triggered the second kunai trap- which was aimed backwards. Risa herself was hit, taking a kunai to her unprotected shoulder and one to her thigh, and she staggered forwards as her ninja went down around her. "Captain!"

"No, we have to keep moving! We can't stay here like sitting ducks for them to pick us off!" Jerking the kunai out, Risa did her best to get up and move along. Unfortunately, judging by the screams she heard behind her her orders were being largely ignored. A burly ninja with spiky black hair came along, and picked up Risa onto his back.

"Where to, Captain?"

"Away. EVERYONE, TO THE TREES AND KEEP MOVING!" This time the order was heard, and passed back down the column. Then, sweeping in like a wave was a mudslide, catching the Kumo ninja's flank. From the opposite side a strident barrage of kunai was unleashed, blindsiding the nimble ninja who avoided the mudslide. "KEEP MOVING!" Risa heard more explosions behind her, and loudly cursed. Risking a look, the ambush had moved to the rear of her force, the chaos spreading like a fire. "REFORM AND STAY ON THE MOVE!" But that was all Risa saw for a while, because at that point the large ninja carrying her triggered the first line on the Northern edge of the trap zone.

Further back, Sakura and Neji had appeared with Tenten, swiftly striking without looking twice and wounding as many Kumo ninja as they could on their way to the South-West. They revolved around each other, rotating to deal a Gentle Fist strike or katana slice to a blind spot and then keep moving. Successfully making it out to the side, they made a fast break for the trap zone, dozens of Kumo ninja in pursuit. Tenten's team stuck close to the traps, dodging at the last second and leading their pursuers to their doom. Coming down from the trees, Tenten waved Sakura and Neji over. "Get to the dam; I'm going to make a quick run through them on my way to the main force's flank before I circle around back to there. Alright?" They nodded, and Tenten took off back towards the Kumo ninja.

Tenten popped up a ways into the front ranks, and sped through at her fastest almost blindly slashing before sinking back into the ground with Hidden Mole jutsu. Tenten's speed had never been fully used in her team missions before, but she she was able to let loose and make it through all of Risa's ninja in just moments. Sensing a frightening number of shinobi as she traveled beyond the Northern end of the lake, far beyond what she had expected to encounter, Tenten was more certain than ever of her fate. _But this isn't about hope, or fate..._ Working as much chakra as she dared to at the moment Tenten formed the Dog, Ram, and Boar hand seals before thrusting her hands up to the surface of the ground. _Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu!_ It was as wide scale as she would attempt use at the start of a battle, great enough in width to cover three fourths of the back rows, sweeping forwards. Tenten surfaced from her underground spot and pulled out a large scroll unrolling it at an angle into the air. "Weapon Control: Tensasai!" Because it was flung more to the side and not straight up as usual, the attack struck into an area reaching from the back into one of the middle quarters. _Now for the fun part,_ Tenten thought darkly. Moulding her chakra and circulating throughout her body, she formed the Snake hand seal. "Earth Style: Iron Skin!" As the jutsu took hold Tenten could almost have been taken for a shadow, albeit an extremely violent one. Using two katana from a downed shinobi Tenten moved through their ranks at a steady pace, feeling faint scratches of blades or pricking with shuriken and kunai whlie she did her work. She encountered several Kumo ninja more skilled in kenjutsu than her, but was able to dispatch them because of their surprise that their well-placed attacks did nothing.

Eventually Tenten made it past her mudslide and the large oval of fallen ninja struck with Tensasai, the Kumo ninja still with no answer for her rampage despite the massive amounts of shuriken and kunai being thrown at her. She used this to her advantage too, deflecting them at nearby ninja as she began to edge towards the forest. The drain of Earth Spear was beginning to get to her; she had never maintained it for this long, and so she sped up her slashes, spinning and ducking fire and lightning style jutsu aimed her way while soon only slashing here and there and running to the side full speed. Finally making a clean break Tenten went all out running for the shore, zig-zagging into the Kumo ninja a couple times and leaping over the Mud Wolves trap. Releasing her Iron Skin jutsu, she turned around to face the Kumo ninja. "Everything I've done up until now is NOTHING! When they talk of genocide and absolute bloodbaths, they talk of the mighty Tenten and the great Gurren Lagann! I may be a rogue ninja, but I stand in defiance of _ALL_ the Five Great Nations- this is land I have claimed for my Gurren Lagann, and no one will take it from us! I won't back down even from your Raikage or jinchuriki! Just who in the Hell do you think I am?"

Darui swallowed, staring down Tenten. He didn't dare look behind him, knowing Tenten had carved a sizable path of destruction through their force. _We still vastly outnumber her... but her work speaks for itself. This will be no simple battle._

Homboi quietly approached. "Darui-san, the flanking unit encountered Gurren Legan a short time ago... they... Michoku-san has been injured as well..." The news almost baffled Darui, but his calm expression didn't waver.

"Have them remain in place," Darui said as he faced Homboi. "We'll reinforce them with our own, and then-"

"Sir, she's getting away!" Shouted a Kumo ninja.

Darui spun back around to find Tenten jogging off. _Didn't she just say she'd never back down? What a strange kunoichi._ "Homboi, take my orders to Samui's unit." Raising his voice, Darui continued. "Units one and three, follow and proceed with caution!"

"Yes sir!" Darui nodded and stepped off but before he and the Kumo shinobi could get too far the Mud Wolves trap activated. Hearing the shouts of confusion and anger, Tenten stopped jogging in place and turned around, tossing out a scroll and unsealing its barrage of shuriken laced with the leftover animal tranquilizer. That done, she promptly spun around and began racing off for real, speeding back to the dam.

"Tenten!" Sakura called. "You made it-"

"There's- there's more of them than I had made the plans for," Said Tenten, short of breath. "I'll set up the wires and spikes for phase two real quick and then we'll head off for the side division again."

"Hold on a minute," Sakura said. She gave Tenten a canteen of water and a soldier pill. "And, just how many more Kumo ninja are there, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A lot. I don't think phase two will be our endgame anymore." Tenten took a swig of water and spoke again. "My only idea right now would be to re-form it and re-engage from the forest."

"Anything else?" Asked Neji.

"...It was great knowing you two."

"This isn't over yet."

"A- alright. Let's get moving." Neji and Sakura nodded, and sprang off towards the underground base.

c=={========

"Risa-san?"

"Oh, Samui." Risa said, looking up as the blond woman entered her tent.

"I was sent by Darui... how are you holding up?"

"Well enough. Did the main body run into Gurren Lagann?"

Samui's cool expression soured. "Yes. Slammed us in the rear and from the front, before activating more traps and running off."

"If she ran then we can't let up, that bi-"

"Right after claiming that everything she'd done until now was nothing for her. Risa... I'm inclined to agree. We can't take her seriously enough. Already we're dealing with losses of around a thir-"

"I don't want to hear the numbers! Dammit Samui this is _one woman_ we're fighting- it won't matter if we have five hundred or five thousand until she is dead and in the ground." Silence remained in Risa's tent until Homboi barged in.

"Gurren Legan just started attacking! It doesn't appear Tenten is with them." Wordlessly Risa and Samui left the tent, looking to the South and seeing Kumo ninja being sent flying. Getting a better look at the two enemy ninja, Risa's eyes widened.

"They've got a Hyuuga with them? Damn, no wonder... alright. Let's form up and get a few squads into the trees, and move in!" But of course, no sooner than Risa finished giving her command, Tenten struck with her Earthquake Slam jutsu, spending a good portion of her chakra on it and devastating Samui's reinforcements, trees being twisted in and ground up with the Kumo ninja.

"Those two Gurren Lagann members were just scouts!" Tenten said, jogging up to Risa and Samui in her Kumo disguise.

"How large is the main force?" Asked Samui.

"About three score," Tenten lied, not wanting too large of a number.

Risa nodded. "Alright, join up with your squad and pass along my order to get in formation."

"Yes ma'am." But as Samui Risa turned back to walk towards their ninja, Tenten stabbed the latter with a kunai that had an explosive tag attached, and jumped away behind a tent.

"Wha- Risa?" The Kumo jonin fell forwards, and on hearing her hit the ground Tenten detonated the exploding tag and made her getaway. Joining up with Neji and Sakura she took advantage of what she hoped was the absence of leadership and cut into Kumo's flank, butchering ninja left and right like it was a slaughter to prepare an epic feast. There was a surviving jonin who took command, organizing his and the remaining squads and leading them after Tenten's team.

_Excellent!_ "Withdraw, Gurren Lagann!"

"Don't let them get away!" A frenetic chase ensued, the Kumo ninja not able to outpace them in numbers great enough to stop the retreat, but still taking the odd shot with a shuriken or kunai.

_Almost there-_ "Gurren Lagann, close in!" Neji and Sakura sprang to right beside Tenten, and leapt through the canopy into the Southern line of the trap zone. A few Kumo ninja were actually able to avoid triggering the traps- but ultimately, that would work against them: not sensing any danger, they rushed in heedlessly and scores of ninja were caught in the traps. The Konoha trio formed a few clones to lead them on while the real copies came back around and struck into their flanks again, forcing a retreat into the trap zone that activated still more of the shuriken and kunai traps. At a signal from Tenten they broke off and left for the lake, travelling alongside the shore until the half-way point. "One more raid, and I'll bring them back down here. Remember, stay off to my sides when we get to the dam." Before Neji or Sakura could comment on the slight deviation from the structure of phase two of their plan Tenten was off, after stayed out of sight after going behind a tree.

_Mud Wolves taken care of... middle of their ranks, one jutsu and out. Need to save what I can of my chakra for the end of phase two... Here we go!_ Sensing she was now roughly in the center of Kumo's waiting forces, Tenten formed the Ram hand seal and focused her chakra. _Earth Style: Antlion!_ Immediately she felt the soil rushing in, and moved away to the back of it, and surfaced. "Ugh," Tenten fake coughed, "Almost got me!"

"Be careful, you never know where Tenten will show up." A kunoichi said, helping Tenten up.

"I'll go warn the others to stay back," Tenten said.

"Good idea." Of course, that is the exact opposite of what Tenten actually did, as she hurriedly cut down several shinobi from behind and shoved as many as she could in before the jutsu wore down. This did not go unnoticed, and just as Tenten planned a few Kumo ninja shouted after her and gave chase, themselves being caught. The front ranks took notice after this, word of a traitor spreading as Tenten made a mad dash for the lake. Out of nowhere a swarm of lasers shot towards her weaving around the Kumo ninja on their way to her. Tenten barely had time to pull a bystander in front of her, stabbing their saphenous vein and sink into the ground.

"Darui-san, she just ran from the forest!"

"I see her! Everyone on the move, double-time!" Darui had to admit Tenten had some speed, and she would be out of his range for jutsu if he stayed behind to lead. _It's still unknown how dangerous she is one on one, so I can't risk that now._ Still, despite not breaking away to catch up with her, Darui set a fast pace across the lake. The ripples from the host of Kumo shinobi spread out across the water, causing animals at the far edges to look up and take notice. "She's stopped near the shore with two others! Get ready!" _Wait, who's that at their back in the treeline- that's... Samui's unit!_ "We're not alone, we've got them surrounded now! We're going straight in!"

"Tenten," Sakura said nervously.

"Give me a moment," Tenten said, catching her breath.

"No, they're almost in range- do it now!" Even as Sakura finished, the first few kunai were thrown their way from the front and back. Looking one last time to make sure of her position, Tenten used her Earth Style chakra to split open the dam. The effect was not immediate, but it quickly built until the barrage of kunai from the main body of Kumo ninja stopped as they noticed. The whole front lines and soon those behind, Darui included, were being sucked in to the gap... and the razor-sharp wires right behind it.

"Cover my back!" Bringing out all her scrolls, Tenten waited until many of the Kumo ninja who had tried to branch off to the side were caught in the current, and then began unleashing her final barrage of shuriken and kunai, not needing for it to be continuous as the wires she'd set up at the dam and downtstream would be doing most of the work. At a pace Tenten would not believe if she herself was not there, the Kumo shinobi went down, either by her kunai and shuriken or by being pulled under with the current. _There are still so many of them... I'm not sure if we can pull this off or not._ But in her panicked state, Tenten didn't notice that many of the ninja passing by her had been hit with her shuriken or kunai already. _Oh no, off to the side-_ Focusing for a moment, Tenten made the hand seal for detonating all the exploding tags on the local wildlife...

c=={========

Cheeeeei'twee'twee'twee(or in English, Lloyd Boner) was flying along as usual, the bothersome piece of paper hindering his usually swift and free flight. He was a falcon, and such was important to him. In fact he'd only caught a few pidgeons since it'd been put on him. So when he spotted a pidgeon with a small canister on its leg flying towards the three humans, he knew it'd be an easy catch and he wouldn't be going hungry much longer. Lloyd tucked in his wings, the paper rustling fiercely in the breeze- his claws extended, the pidgeons just inches away from his clutches when the paper and Lloyd exploded, taking the messenger pidgeon with it.

c=={========

"-And not even two years after the last war here we are on the brink of another one," Tsunade said to herself as she looked out of the window in her office.

"I can only hope they got the message to retreat in time..." Shizune said.

"They're smart; they'll be retreating anyways if it gets too hairy. They have just a few days left until the time specified by the request is over." Shizune nodded, and joined Tsunade at the window.

"If you have your response to the Raikage drafted I can get it written."

"Hmm? Oh, can't forget that. It's right under the inkwell, I'll be over to sign it in a moment." Shizune backed away with a quiet "Yes ma'am", and got to work.

c=={========

The Kumo ninja were caught unawares, and swept into the river by the mudslide. Returning to the dam, Tenten got a scroll ready and flung it open, the kunai and shuriken and various other weapons inside being unsealed and shooting towards the remaining Kumo ninja on the lake. "That was my last one!" Tenten shouted.

"How many are still up ahead?" Sakura asked over her shoulder.

Tenten shaded her eyes and looked up from the waters. "Still... still a lot. The back ranks have moved up but don't look like they're going anywhere..."

Neji knocked away a last kunai, and turned to the lake. "That's not quite as many as I thought," Noted Neji. "We might be able to get them to retreat, considering how the battle's gone so far."

"Al- alright, but one last raid. I'll need you two to help." Tenten swallowed, her nerves far beyond fried, and her limbs shaking with an overdose of adrenaline. "Towards the mountain, let's go!" Sakura and Neji shared an uncertain look before following Tenten around to the mountain side of the lake. A quarter of the way there the remaining Kumo ninja picked up on her approach, and began advancing. "I'll be running alongside, don't look for me!" Using the Clone Jutsu as she went behind a tree, Tenten ran parallel with her teammates, seeing the Kumo ninja come closer and closer._This is it... _Making the Snake hand seal, Tenten called "Earth Style: Iron Skin!" Her skin darkening as the jutsu took effect, Tenten drew her katana and raced off to come even with Sakura and Neji, doing so as they met up with the Kumo ninja. Going ahead a little bit farther Tenten broke from the treeline and swept in to the back corner of their loose formation, taking several by surprise. _ I can't, I can't die here, I can't...!_ Going into a state where all sounds but screams and her own breath was dimmed, Tenten's eyes misted over with red as she tore through the shinobi of Kumo finding them to be scattering and being flung high into the air by strikes from someone wearing red. After she struck down yet another one, she was caught around the waist from behind, as her named was yelled. She broke free, and chased down the fleeing Kumo ninja, striking them down from behind, her Iron Skin jutsu fading away without notice. _There, behind that tree-_

"Wagh! No, please don't!" The young Kumo kunoichi begged to no avail, Tenten cutting across her throat a split-second later. Tenten sank to her knees in exhaustion then, taking blood from the kunoichi's wound and smearing it over their face slowly.

"Tenten! Tenten!" Turning her head, she saw Sakura and Neji running up.

"How many are left..."

"They broke ranks and retreated," Neji explained. "It's over."

"Over..." Tenten's vision cleared, and she shook her head. "Let's get back- to-" Before she could finish, Tenten's bile rose up in her throat and she vomited, the matter stinging her chapped lips. "Base... rest up, prepare..." Supporting her on their shoulders Neji and Sakura walked Tenten back to base. Looking out at the lake shore and seeing the bodies covering it, Tenten threw up again. "I don't feel like a hero..."

**THE END**


End file.
